Salvación
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. Bella decide acabar con la agonía de un secreto que de ser revelado, puede costarle la vida no a ella, sino a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, en el último instante, un extraño la detiene y le promete que todo estará bien.


**Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**_Oh, lalá_… Nada como un examen de Historia dentro siete horas para atraer la inspiración, ¿eh?**

* * *

**Salvación**

* * *

Estaba decidida a hacerlo, de una vez por todas. No más vueltas atrás, esta era la definitiva. Saltaría del puente y dejaría atrás sus problemas, sus penas, _su vida_. Bella acabaría con el dolor en su corazón. Lo sentía por sus padres, más que nada, por Charlie, su papá, con quien había estado viviendo los últimos años en Forks… _Forks_. El solo hecho de mencionar el nombre de ese pequeño poblado le causaba escalofríos. Pero era lo correcto: lo hacía por su bien. Sabía que Phil cuidaría bien de Reneé, ¿pero quién cuidaría de Charlie, el hombre cuya esposa lo abandonó y cuya hija decidió dejar de vivir? Con cada una de las partes de su roto corazón esperaba que hubiera alguien que pudiera estar ahí para él.

Sin embargo, no podía dar vuelta atrás. Mientras estacionaba su antiquísima camioneta en un callejón cerca del puente que buscaba, en Seattle, no se contuvo más y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. En unos segundos, cuando Bella salió del coche, éstas se vieron mezcladas con la intensa lluvia que caía. Hacía cuatro años, cuando se decidió vivir con su padre, Bella pensó que podía tener un nuevo comienzo, porque aunque todo mundo la conocía como la hija del sheriff, en realidad nadie sabía cómo era en realidad. Y lo hizo lo mejor posible, pero todo falló.

Jacob Black.

El hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie fue quien le dio la bienvenida a esa parte tan irreal del país, quien le brindó calidez en ese lugar tan frío, y quien la hizo sentir no solo como una chica, sino como una mujer. En Arizona, Bella jamás había tenido novio, ni siquiera un amigo cercano, era como si los hombres la evitaran a toda costa, pero Jacob, _Jake_, la hizo sentir como si fuera la única chica en el mundo, como si fuera el sol de sus mañanas… Jacob había sido su todo.

Fueron tres años de ensueño para ella, y entonces, pasó. No solo fue que él la terminara, porque Bella no sería tan estúpida como para derrumbarse porque un chico rompiera con ella. Aunque no es que Jacob fuera cualquier chico. Fue el hecho de que un par de meses atrás, Jacob la hubiera invitado a salir para platicar y arreglar las cosas, y ella aceptara ir, gustosa. Pero no arreglaron las cosas, ni siquiera hablaron. O al menos Bella no lo hizo, porque apenas se subieron al carro de Jacob, uno de sus amigos —no supo identificar cuál de ellos— la amordazó, y en ese instante supo que las cosas no se arreglarían, sino todo lo contrario.

Abusaron de ella. No Jacob, pero varios de sus amigos y otros chicos que no conocía, pero a quienes había visto en alguna de sus salidas. Abusaron de ella, una y otra vez, de todas las maneras posibles. La hicieron sentir basura. La hicieron gritar, llorar, querer morir… Y mientras todo eso pasaba, otro chico grababa, y Jacob, su Jacob, solo observaba, sin mostrar siquiera la intención de querer ayudarla. Veía todo lo que esos tipos, sus amigos, le hacían a la chica a quien meses atrás había jurado amar más que a su propia vida, cosas que eran imposibles de describir. Abusaron de ella hasta que se saciaron, y solo entonces, mientras la dejaron ahí tirada, desnuda, sangrando y ya sin lágrimas qué derramar, vieron el video de sus atrocidades y felicitaron a Jacob por ser un nuevo miembro de la hermandad.

Dado que Jacob no podía regresar a Bella en ese estado, llamó a Charlie para darle alguna estúpida razón de por qué estarían todo el fin de semana fuera del pueblo, y se dedicó a atender las heridas de Bella, solo lo mínimo, solo lo necesario para no atraer la atención de Charlie. En todo ese tiempo, él no le habló, y Bella solo estaba ahí, como una muñera rota, preguntándose por qué Jacob había hecho eso, por qué le había hecho eso a ella. Pero no podía articular palabra alguna. El hecho de dirigirle la palabra a Jacob hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

Finalmente regresaron, y al aproximarse a la casa de Bella, Jacob se detuvo en un retorno.

"Le dirás a Charlie que te caíste, y que por eso tienes esas heridas en rostro y los brazos. De las demás lesiones, él no tiene que saber su existencia", le dijo en una voz que no se parecía en nada a la del chico que la había invitado a salir unos días antes. Bella reprimió el impulso de vomitar. "Le dirás que yo te pedí matrimonio, pero que me has rechazado. Y si le llegas a contar a alguien lo que en verdad ocurrió, mis amigos y yo asesinaremos a Charlie y a Reneé."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella. Su humillación carecía de todo sentido cuando se encontraba de por medio la vida de sus padres. Aunque la duda la atormentaba. ¿Por qué?

Antes de que Jacob pusiera en marcha el auto de nuevo, Bella logró controlar su estómago, y un pequeño murmullo salió de sus labios. "¿Por qué, Jacob?"

Jacob la miró, y por un instante, ella notó en su mirada un deje de remordimiento, el cual fue desterrado por la actitud de matón que tenía desde que fue admitido en la hermandad. "Porque eres perfecta, y ellos requerían el sacrificio perfecto. Ellos te eligieron, no yo."

Tras recuperarse de sus heridas, Charlie comenzó a recriminarle el que hubiera rechazado al hijo de su mejor amigo, causando así que éste se marchara de casa tan a menudo, cuando Bella en realidad sabía que se debía a algún "evento" de la hermandad. Billy, el padre de Jacob, la culpaba por ello también y dejó de dirigirle la palabra. Dado que Jacob era un chico popular en Forks, y al esparcirse el rumor de que Bella lo había rechazado, las miradas cortantes y las habladurías la alcanzaban a donde quiera que fuera. Lágrimas de rabia le escocían los ojos, pero Bella se había decidido no llorar más por ello. Ya había llorado suficiente en aquel lugar maldito.

Durante ese par de meses, Bella había intentado quitarse la vida, pero no lograba reunir el coraje suficiente. Además, las cosas poco a poco se habían suavizado con Charlie, y le dolía tener que dejarlo, pero así como las cosas mejoraban, él y su instinto de sheriff parecían creer que un simple rechazo no era causa suficiente para todo el sufrimiento de Bella. "De verdad, Bells, ¿de qué va todo este asunto? ¿Por qué Jake te pediría matrimonio luego de haber estado separados todo ese tiempo?", le preguntó un día mientras Bella preparaba la cena, y ella tuvo que hacerse una pequeña cortada para que Charlie se distrajera de ese asunto. Así fue que supo que no podía durar más. Tenía que morir para que sus padres pudieran seguir vivos.

Bella, ya calada hasta los huesos, llegó al puente, y comenzó a escalar por el lado en que nadie la viera. De todas formas era de noche, la lluvia parecía que se convertiría en tormenta, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que alguien la viera y la detuviera. Esto era definitivo. Caminó hasta el punto en el que consideró que era la altura máxima, y se detuvo un momento a pensar en sus seres queridos. No había dejado carta alguna explicando lo que haría, porque no quería que lo último que Charlie tuviera de ella fuera una mentira. Quería que la mentira saliera de los labios de Jacob, no de los suyos.

Decidiendo que el momento había llegado, Bella respiró hondo y soltó la estructura del puente. "Uno, dos…", comenzó a contar mentalmente para dar el salto. "¡Tres!"

Al mismo tiempo que saltó, alguien la sujetó por el brazo, impidiendo que cayera. Bella gritó, enfurecida, acallando los gritos de la otra persona, mientras se revolvía, no queriendo ser rescatada. Por fin la otra persona —un hombre, según pudo ver a través de la lluvia— la puso a salvo, y le pasó su chaqueta, empapada por fuera pero aún seca por dentro.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? No puedo creer que estuvo a punto de… Gracias al cielo la vi a tiempo", comenzó a decir el extraño, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello que le escurría de agua, en un intento inútil de peinarlo. Con la otra mano aun sujetaba a Bella por una de las muñecas.

"¡¿Quién le pidió que me salvara, intento de Superman?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejó morir?!" le gritó Bella, golpeándolo y tratando de liberarse de él. El hombre la sujetó aún más fuerte, y al ver que Bella no cedía, la rodeó con sus brazos, inmovilizándola, y la levantó en vilo, alejándose con ella del puente.

"Cálmese, señorita. Lo que sea que haya pasado, no es tan grave que merezca morir por ello."

"¡Usted no sabe nada! ¡Déjeme!" Bella estaba enojada y aterrada. No le gustaba que los hombres la tocaran, especialmente desconocidos. Dado que sus brazos estaban inmovilizados, comenzó a patalear.

"No la dejaré hasta que me asegure que no correrá de nuevo al puente a tirarse de él", respondió él, impasible, hasta que llegaron a un vehículo plateado. Ahí la soltó, pero se aseguró de tomarla de las muñecas para no dejarla ir. "Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y le prometo que la ayudaré", le aseguró, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella, sabiendo que no ganaría esta batalla, cedió, bajando la cabeza y dejando fluir de nuevo las lágrimas. "Soy Bella, y nadie puede ayudarme."

* * *

**Hacía tiempo que tenía esta idea, pero no sabía muy bien cómo escribirla. Sin embargo, de escribir el one shot y estudiar para Historia, pues ya sabemos qué fue mejor, ¿no?**

**Les envío un saludo. ¡Excelente mitad de semana!**

_**Adieu! **_


End file.
